Tools are often utilized to insert and remove fasteners. The tools include ratcheting mechanisms which enable the tool to apply force to the fastener when the tool is rotated in one direction, and to allow the tool to rotate freely without applying a force to the fastener in the opposite direction. Ratcheting mechanisms of this type take one of two forms. One type uses detents. A detent uses linear motion to engage the teeth. The detent is linearly urged by a spring into the teeth of the ratchet. The other form uses a pawl. The pawls are pivoted outward by a spring to engage the teeth. Each of these embodiments has advantages and disadvantages.
The present invention relates to pawl type ratcheting mechanisms—and specifically a mechanism able to handle more torque than prior art devices. Prior art tools incorporating ratcheting mechanisms of this type are unable to handle large amounts of torque without the teeth on the gear slipping past the pawls. Thus, for fasteners that are very tightly engaged with an item, mechanisms of this type effectively cannot be used to adjust, insert or remove the fasteners. Further, the prior art ratcheting mechanisms require a large number of parts to be assembled within the housing which increases the time and expense necessary for manufacturing tools incorporating these prior art ratcheting mechanisms.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple easy to assemble ratchet driving mechanism able to handle more torque than prior devices.